There are lots of ways of picking up fecal matter dropped by a dog such as use of a shovel or hoe from which the matter picked up can be dropped into a bag; but this often leaves the dog owner with a dirty and smelly shovel or hoe which is difficult and unpleasant to clean up.
Depending upon the nature of the ground, whether hard, sandy or grassy, the shovel or hoe may push the matter along the ground instead of moving under it into a position to pick it up. This invention provides a container at the lower end of a frame by which the container can be held down on the ground, and provides also means for moving fecal matter on the ground into the container in response to the operation of a manual control at the top part of the frame. The means for moving the fecal matter is preferably a second container that moves toward the first container and that telescopes with the first container to form a package in which the fecal matter is enclosed.
If the outside of the package has become dirty from its contact on the ground, it can be dropped into a bag; and since only the parts of the package touch the fecal matter and are disposable items, there is no cleaning of the pick-up device after each operation.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.